


Leather and Lace

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rehabilitation, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: Stayne's eyebrow raised as he looked down at the tiny woman who had basically become his jailer."You're going to be my babysitter?" Stayne asked patronisingly.She didn't even flutter under his withering glare. Instead, she merely smiled disarmingly and extended her hand."Think of me less as a babysitter and more as your walking moral compass."~Instead of banishing Stayne, Mirana confines him to her castle and attempts to rehabilitate him. She puts one of her courtiers, Ephyra, in charge of the process. But without Iracebeth, will Stayne behave himself, or will he disrupt the harmony of her castle?
Relationships: Ilosovic Stayneosovic Stayne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Stayne stood before the White Queen's court, his hands manacled in front of him with heavy iron chains. He looked as dignified as one can when standing before the person about to decide your fate. There were fresh cuts marring his already scarred face, his dark hair was mussed and untidy and his armour was torn.

Only yesterday had been Frabjous day and while everyone still felt like celebrating, the righteous Queen of Underland had forced them into a courtroom. They still had yet to decide the fates of those who had worked under the Red Queen and Mirana thought it better to get the unpleasantness out of the way. She didn’t feel like dancing while those who had simply picked the wrong side wasted away in custody.

Stayne, however, was not one of those who had been coerced to work under Iracebeth. He had been complicit in serving the Red Queen, which only made this trial more exciting to the dozens of courtiers spread out behind him. The atmosphere was silent and tense, the only movement the slight ripple of the women's fans as everyone waited for his crimes to be read.

"Ilosovic Stayne, you are held before the court of the White Queen for crimes against Underland."

Stayne's dark eyes shifted from Mirana to the Page who began to sweat under his heavy gaze. He cleared his throat nervously before unrolling the scroll detailing Stayne's exact misdeeds.

"These crimes include the capture and enslavement of innocents, attempted murder and suspected murder on numerous counts. Through his association with the former Red Queen he has also committed treason against the rightful Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal."

The page quickly re-rolled his scroll and looked back at the White Queen, who was sat atop her throne, a magnificent thing of twisted silver and azure blue which was enough to inspire awe in even the most vile criminal. Following the Page's declaration, a murmur of voices started in the crowd and Mirana lifted her hand, silencing them all with a single gesture.

"Ilosovic Stayne, your crimes are innumerable and malicious in intent." She started gravely. "If it were not against my vows, you would be dead. You should be incarcerated for what you've done, but I refuse to house a prison in my castle."

Mirana paused to take a breath, and as she exhaled she allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"However, I believe there's good in everyone. Even you, Ilosovic Stayne. So you're going to stay at my castle until I deem you suitably rehabilitated. If you behave yourself, you may go free. If not, your stay at this castle will be permanent."

Stayne's expression soured as Mirana looked down at him, the corners of her lips pulling upwards. She had considered banishing him along with her sister, but a last-minute stroke of genius had made her reconsider. He would surely find time at her castle far more tortuous, and giving him the mandate to behave was sure to make him act out. She was going to ensure that he was under her watch for the rest of Underland.

Stayne lifted his arms, the chains linking his wrists clinking together as he did so. Mirana nodded and the guard stepped forward, working at Stayne's manacles until they fell heavily onto the polished floor.

"Show appreciation to your Queen." The guard prompted him gruffly.

"Thank you, majesty." Stayne said sarcastically as he rubbed his chafed wrists.

When the proceedings didn't continue, Stayne stopped and looked around expectantly.

"Are you going to force me to kneel?" He spat eventually.

"We don't force people to do things here." Mirana interrupted, gesturing at one of her courtiers.

A woman stepped forward and curtsied gracefully, seemingly expecting to be called on.

"Show him the way out." Mirana said tiredly.

The woman curtsied again before turning and leading the way out of the courtroom. Stayne gave one last withering look to Mirana before spinning on his heel and following the woman through the aisles of courtiers. They all stared as he passed them, white faces rotating to gawp at the criminal passing by.

The door was closed behind them and it was only in the silence of the corridor that Stayne felt he could breathe again. He now had the chance to take in this woman that Mirana had paired him with. She was small, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders which, admittedly, wasn't unusual for someone as abnormally tall as Stayne. Like everyone else in the castle, she had a pale face and dark eyes and took the time to powder her hair white also. It was a striking look, amplified by her dress which nipped in her torso and jutted out at her hips. Her waist was so impossibly small that he believed if he wrapped his hands around it his fingertips would touch. He imagined he could break her spine if he clenched hard enough.

"Hello Stayne, I'm Ephyra. I'm going to be overseeing your stay at the castle."

Stayne's eyebrow raised as he looked down at the tiny woman who had basically become his jailer.

"You're going to be my babysitter?" Stayne asked patronisingly.

She didn't even flutter under his withering glare. Instead, she merely smiled disarmingly and extended her hand.

"Think of me less as a babysitter and more as your walking moral compass."

He took her hand almost reflexively and she dipped her head at him politely. The white net of her glove was a stark contrast against the black leather of his own, but the fitting analogy was short lived as he quickly wrenched his hand from hers.

"Come, I'll show you to your new living quarters."

Her hand touched his arm lightly as she passed by, floating through the marble corridors ahead of him. Despite no-one forcing or coercing him, he followed her. She paused every few steps to look back, ensuring that he was still behind her. Every time he saw her face, he was struck by a feeling of unease; something wasn’t quite right about her. While it was obvious that he didn't fit in with his dark hair and equally dark temper, it took him some time to realise why she didn’t blend in seamlessly with the castle.

She wasn’t scared of him. That was all he needed to come to the conclusion that she didn't quite fit in with the blindingly white marble floors and exquisitely blown glass vases. Normally, just through his mere presence Stayne was able to intimidate every person he met, even making the Red Queen balk when he was at his worst. But he had yet to frighten the small woman in front of him and wondered just how far he would have to go in order to see the fear in her eyes.

She led him through maze-like corridors, showing him up a flight of stairs which opened out into a corridor of doors. It was a secret little annex hidden away from the rest of the castle, where no-one would be able stumble upon them by accident.

"Welcome to your new home."

Opening a door to the left, she revealed a bright communal room lit by a large circular window that took up the majority of the farthest wall. A small fireplace was built in opposite the window and in front of it stood a white table and matching set of chairs.

"We'll eat in here." She said, gesturing into the room. "My room will be at the far end of the corridor, should you need anything. Now, your room..."

She trailed off, moving to open the door that stood next to the communal room. It was just as he feared; more white walls, white floors and white furniture, Mirana's overwhelming interior decorating style even extending to the guest bedrooms.

Ephyra entered the room while he lingered in the doorway, watching as she crossed over to the wardrobe. Once she reached it, she unlatched the doors and turned to beckon him over, which he did so reluctantly. His hesitation was justified, however, as the moment he came to her side she shoved him into the wardrobe.

Stumbling forward, his height worked against him and he fell directly into the wardrobe. He was so shocked that he didn't even have time to object before she shut the doors behind him. The flimsy lock that kept the doors closed held surprisingly firm, even as Stayne hammered his fists against the door but she made no move to release him. She merely looked to the ceiling, the tiny movements of her lips betraying the fact that she was counting. It was only when she had presumably reached the end of her tally, she undid the lock and let Stayne stumble from the inside of the wardrobe.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He shouted angrily, spittle flying from his mouth.

She laughed softly, closing the wardrobe doors again. The mild response infuriated him and he had to restrain himself from hitting her out of sheer rage.

"You think it's funny?" He asked her once the red had faded from his eyes.

"No, I think it's funny that you don't know what this is."

Opening the doors, she revealed that the wardrobe was no longer empty. It was full of clothes, clothes that would fit in with the rest of the White Queen's court in various shades of black, grey and the barest hints of white. She ran her hands over the clothing, various beads and silver trims catching the light as she did so.

"I think this is the darkest wardrobe I've ever seen."

Stayne pinched the bridge of his nose. Eracabeth had used magic occasionally, but not to the extent that Mirana used in her castle. It made his head hurt.

“Mirana- the Queen, whatever- what did she tell you about me?”

Ephyra thought over her answer carefully, closing the doors of the wardrobe as she mused.

"She told me that you could be dangerous." She ventured. “And that I should keep a watchful eye on you."

"I think she underestimated me.”

Just to test her, he took a step forward and she matched his movement, taking a step backwards. It was the first weakness that she had exposed to him, and the sight of it made him smile darkly.

"I think she knows you well enough, Stayne."

Despite his unnerving change in tone, she tried to keep her voice light and breezy, not betraying anything. Then Stayne rapidly closed the gap between them, her eyes widening as he wrapped a gloved hand around her neck. Forcing her against the wall, her head slammed against the brickwork with a sick crack and he stooped down to see the panic in her eyes, the fear that he had been so eager to draw from her.

He was disappointed to see more of a startled deer than a woman terrified for her life. She looked more surprised than anything, her eyes large and lips parted as the tendons in her neck strained against his palm. He had never been one to fall for a pretty face and fluttering lashes but in that moment he felt a twinge of what he assumed was regret, something that didn’t affect him often nowadays.

“You all think of me as a murderer, don’t you?” He hissed, trying to draw fear from her that way instead. “I wonder what will happen if I prove them right.”

His glove squeaked as his hand tightened around her neck and she lifted her own hand to cover his own. There was no attempt to pull his hand from her neck; instead, she simply kept it there while maintaining unfaltering eye contact with Stayne, as if by reminding him of her humanity, he would stop.

It was only when her face had become the same shade as her makeup that, with a jerk, he finally released her. She buckled slightly against the wall, her hand clutched to her chest as she struggled to catch her breath again. He gave her her space but his shoulders were still tense and his fists were still clenched at his sides. When it felt like she wasn’t going to pass out any more, she straightened up and swept out of the room without a word, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ephyra knocked on Stayne’s door some hours later, rubbing her hand idly against her bruised neck as she awaited a response.

"Stayne?"

Still no response.

"Stayne, I'm coming in."

She warned him before opening the door. He was sat on the end of the bed, but her eyes skimmed over him to land on the far wall. It was covered in marks, small, concave circles that looked remarkably like knuckle marks.

"Did you do this?" She asked him anxiously. “The castle won’t be happy with you.”

“The castle?”

He languidly looked over to see her speaking quickly and softly to the wall, running her fingertips gently over the marks. His eyebrows furrowed and he watched her actions more intensely as the marks seemed to vanish beneath her fingers.

“Even the walls have magic.” He grumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his palm.

It was only once all of the marks had disappeared that she turned back to Stayne, her mind back in the present.

“If you feel the need to break things then we’ll put together provisions for you but, in the meantime, please don’t punch the walls. The castle will only make things difficult for you.”

He rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hand. She came to stand before him, only now realising that he was wearing clothes from his new wardrobe; of course, he had chosen the darkest outfit with as little trimmings as possible from an outfit created from Mirana’s magic.

"The clothes suit you.” She said brightly. “There were discussions to make you powder your hair too, but I persuaded them not to. It’s one thing to change your clothing, but another entirely to pass yourself in a mirror and not even recognise the reflection within.”

When he didn't respond to her words her easy smile dropped. Rehabilitating a fugitive was never going to be easy, but so far he had been more stubborn than she had expected. This was going to take longer than she had anticipated.

"Am I allowed to leave these rooms?" Stayne asked as she lingered.

"You can go as far as the castle boundaries, I believe." She posited. "You're not a prisoner here, Stayne."

He snorted derisively and shook his head.

"Whatever you all have to tell yourselves."

* * *

She didn't see him again until dinner, which was a strained affair. She didn't talk and he didn't initiate conversation so they were both left to their own thoughts as they ate their meals. Her neck still ached from where his hand had closed around it, but she tried to draw as little attention as possible to it in order to not make him uncomfortable. 

Stayne excused himself the moment he finished his meal, while she lingered a little while longer, watching the food fade from the table. Sighing as she looked out of the large window, she rested her hand on her chin as she thought; he was an angry man, but she needed to make him docile if he ever wanted to leave the castle again. This was going to take a lot of patience.

* * *

Ephyra awoke the next morning, draping her robe over her shoulders and making her way to their shared common room. She jumped when she saw Stayne already sitting there, fully dressed, his long fingers tapping idly against the table.

"Early riser?" She asked as she entered the room.

He watched her sit opposite him and take a piece of toast from the rack at the centre of the table.

"I'm afraid we all sleep late, but rising early is a good habit. You shouldn't loose it during your stay here.”

They lapsed into silence again as she ate her breakfast. She noticed that he was focused on the window and the view of the world outside, and while he was otherwise distracted she took the time to study his face. He was quite handsome, she mused. Strange looking, but not unhandsome. His visage was comprised almost entirely of angles and harsh lines, the jagged scars running from his forehead to his cheek only adding to the intrigue of his face.

She hadn't realised how long and how intently she'd been staring when she suddenly noticed his eyes were on her again. She started, quickly picking up her teacup and turning her head to look out of the window herself. Her eyes fixed on two members of court as they took a morning pleasure ride around the grounds.

"Do you ride?"

It was a transparent attempt to distract both herself and him, causing him to raise his eyebrow and lean back in his chair.

"I did."

"There's a certain freedom in riding, isn't there? Would you like to come out riding with me?"

"No."

"Tomorrow then?"

He grunted as a response. Exasperated, she sighed heavily but refused to give up.

"What do you plan to do then? How about we explore the castle? How much of it have you seen?"

"If you're going to pester me until I ride, then I'll ride." He snapped.

"Perfect. I'll dress and we can go down to the stables. I hardly ever ride, and the Queen's horses need exercise as it is."

She excused herself to change into another extravagant dress, completely unsuited to riding, in Stayne’s opinion. They descended from their little annex and she led them through the labyrinthine corridors that he was sure weren’t the same ones they traversed yesterday. Passing by the courtroom that he had been trialled in, he peered in to see it packed full of playing cards.

"What will happen to them?" Stayne asked once they were out of earshot.

"Who, the playing cards? They surrendered after the jabberwocky was beheaded, so I imagine they won't be convicted of anything."

"Lucky them." He muttered under his breath.

Emerging from the castle, Stayne breathed a sigh of relief at finally leaving the oppressive white walls and forced radiance. There were still hints of Mirana on the outside though; as they made their way around the castle, they passed by the neat rows of silver birches which were being attended to by various courtiers. Stayne payed particular attention to one woman who eyed him warily, coming to stand even closer to her designated tree and brushing her hand over it as if soothing it.

"I must warn you, our horses are very docile. You mustn't push them too far." She told him as they crossed the green. "I've seen you ride, and you must go gentler on these horses."

He was left to wonder how and why she would've seen him ride as they came to the stables. Inside, there were a number of near-identical horses which were all white mottled with grey. At the other end of the stable was the Queen's horse which was pure white and stood a little taller than the rest.

"Come, I think there's one suitable for you."

Following Ephyra down the rows of horses, they came across one that was more muscular than the others and would, presumably, be able to support his abnormally large body. She left him to saddle the horse as she went picked out her own.

"Good morning."

The horse greeted him and Stayne nodded curtly. In the Red Queen’s castle, no animal would have spoken without being spoken to first.

"Who am I addressing?" The horse prompted as Stayne heaved a saddle onto its back.

"Ilosovic Stayne."

The horse stepped back and shook its head. Stayne's expression darkened; even the horses were judging him now.

"I don't like how your Queen treated our kind." The horse informed him haughtily.

"I don't work for her any longer."

"Only because you didn't have a choice."

That silenced him. He stepped forward and aggressively tightened the saddle from below, reaching for the reins just as Ephyra approached them with her own horse. Seeing that his was saddled up, she mounted her horse and he was left speechless at the ease with which she did so. Even with the masses of skirts and restrictive corset, she managed to get onto the horse with the same grace that everyone seemed to possess in the castle.

"Ready?" She asked when he didn’t copy her movements.

He nodded, shaking his head as he mounted his horse. She clicked in the corner of her mouth and her horse trotted out of the stables, Stayne urging his forward to follow her lead.

They rode around the perimeter of the castle grounds, Stayne allowing Ephyra to map out the route and set the pace. She had been right to warn him; his fingers itched from the familiar feeling of reins and he longed to just snap them and take off, far away from Mirana and her courtiers and the suffocating castle-

So he let her lead.

They meandered around the well-groomed grounds, riding past immaculate topiaries and flower beds until the horses started to flag. Ephyra leaned forward, speaking in a low voice which Stayne couldn’t quite hear.

"They're getting tired." She said over her shoulder.

Both horses slowed their pace to stop beside a cluster of trees. The trees seemed to invite them as they approached, the silver bark brightening and sprays of pink blossoms raining petals onto their heads despite there being no breeze. She dismounted gracefully from her horse, floating to its head to speak to it gently.

As she spoke, Stayne dismounted at her side, making his way out from under the shade of the branches, shaking petals from his hair. She moved onto Stayne's horse, speaking to it just as softly as it dipped and swayed it's head. It didn’t take long before she returned to Stayne, not bothering to ruffle the petals from her hair which circled her head like a dainty flower crown. She took his arm, pulling him away from the trees and horses waiting patiently in the shade.

"The trees like to listen." She said ominously.

When they had sufficiently distanced themselves, Ephyra stopped and took Stayne's hands in her own. He was no longer wearing his leather gloves so she could feel his rough hands in her own, feel the warmth that betrayed that he was, in fact, human.

"I know you don't want to be here." She started, keeping her eyes fixed on their hands. "It's too calm and too quiet and there's nothing for you to do."

Stayne's eyebrows knitted together. Mirana's courtiers had always been so serene and distant he had assumed that was all that went on in their heads, pretty thoughts floating through their minds like clouds. He didn’t think that they would be capable of understanding why anyone would be any different, why they wouldn’t want to live in Mirana’s castle which was clean and bright and perfect, but she seemed to understand. She had taken the time to empathise with him, imagine life from his perspective and, better still, she seemed to understand him.

"Mirana will keep you here forever if she can. She thinks that the longer you stay here, the calmer you'll be." She said, leaning in closer to him. "But that's not how it works, is it? The calmness will overwhelm you until you snap and you do something awful, like they all want you to do. And then there will be an excuse to keep you here forever."

"Why are you telling me this?" Stayne shook his head, pulling his hands away from hers.

She looked, frustrated, at her now-empty hands. Her mouth was set into a tight, fine line as her eyes slid back up to his.

"I'm telling you this so you know to how important it is that you work with me, not against me. I don't want you to be stuck here, Stayne. You don't have to be nice to me. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to. Just- put on a good face for Mirana, will you? And know that I'm on your side."

At that, she returned to her horse and mounted it with ease as before. She glanced at Stayne as the horse turned before galloping back towards the stables as fast as the dainty horse would go.

Staring at the retreating horse, Stayne mulled over her words. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps all he needed to do was behave, and then he'd at least have a chance of being set free.But why was she on his side? He had tried to strangle her, for goodness sake. The castle hadn’t even forgiven him for leaving a few dents in one wall, how could she possibly have forgiven him so easily? His head began to hurt from the strangeness of it all so he returned to his horse which was still patiently waiting where he had left it.

“Talking out of earshot from the trees, I see.” The horse snorted as he mounted it. “Is there anything I should be reporting back to the Queen?”

There was an insinuation in the horses’ tone that Stayne didn't appreciate and he used a bit too much force when kicking its sides.

"She likes you." The horse said smugly as they trotted forward.

"What does it matter?"

"She's in good favour with the Queen. You do right by her and you'll get anything you want."

Stayne’s eyebrows drew together as he urged the horse onwards to continue their tour of the grounds. He needed more time before going inside again.

* * *

Ephyra was pouring tea when Stayne re-entered the room. He nodded at her, a sort of understanding blooming between the two after their ride together. He came to sit at the table opposite her and her expression brightened as he did so.

"Did you enjoy the rest of your ride?"

"Yes."

"May I?" She asked, gesturing at his teacup.

He nodded and she started to pour, steam rising around her from the freshly boiled water.

"Did you have a horse? When you were with Iracebeth?"

"Yes."

Setting down the teapot, her smile faded slightly at his noncommittal answer.

"It’s strange, I do miss him.” Stayne continued, seeing her disappointment. "He was good company.”

She sat back down, wrapping her hands around her cup as watched Stayne pick up the almost comically small and highly breakable piece of china that held his tea. Nothing in this castle was made for him, it seemed.

"The horses like you." He said, drawing her attention away from the cup in his hands.

"A lot of people like me."

It was an arrogant statement, but the way she said it didn’t suggest narcissism or arrogance. She said it as though it was simply a fact, a fact that she had known her whole life and had come to terms with. For the first time since meeting her, Stayne actually felt curious about who this woman was and how she had come to be his jailer.

"What do you do here?"

"I usually entertain people. Visiting dignitaries, trade contacts and the like. I have to ensure that they're busy every second of the day and that I'm close enough to be summoned for any little demand."

She picked up her teacup, blowing on the hot beverage.

"I thought I'd restrain myself around you. Dignitaries expect it, but I had a feeling you wouldn't appreciate me clinging to you like a limpet. You can barely stand me as I am."

He was about to object when there was a tentative knock at the door. A page poked their head around the door and Ephyra welcomed them with a smile, watching as they set something onto the table. Stayne eyed the object warily; it was a small velvet box, similar to one you'd keep a ring in. He looked to Ephyra as the page bowed and left the room.

"I hope you don't mind, I requested this from the Queen earlier."

Ephyra stood, using her delicate fingers to open the small box and spin it towards Stayne. Inside was something silver and metal, an accessory that he had difficulty relating to himself until the realisation hit him. It was an eye patch, but this one was in the shape of a diamond instead of the heart he wore emblazoned on his face.

"I thought it best to get rid of the reminder of... her."

She tentatively crossed over to him, dropping to her knees at his feet, her skirts pooling gracefully around her. His lips thinned and he lifted his chin away as she reached up towards his face.

"Can you...?" She trailed off, gesturing at his eyepatch.

"It's quite gruesome." He warned her as he lifted his hand to the scarred side of his face.

"I can handle gruesome."

He tightened his jaw as he dug his fingers beneath the black of his eye patch. Setting the tacky heart onto the table beside him, he kept his head firmly angled away from her inquiring gaze. It took gentle fingers on his chin in order for him to turn back to her, revealing the marred side of his face in its entirety.

She lifted her hand to the scarred side of his face, her eyes soft as she traced the scars with her fingertips. She followed the scratches stretching from his forehead down to his cheek, passing over the empty socket where his eye had been, the skin of his eyelid warped and distorted.

"It's unfixable." He said, pre-emptively answering a question that she hadn't asked.

Nodding, she ran her fingers over the scar that forked across his cheek. His jaw relaxed and he lowered his eyes, the change in his demeanour minute but noticeable to her. She could have kept her hand there a while longer, his skin feeling so warm and inviting that she actually had to tear it away before she got too used to the sensation. Instead, she picked up the box and removed the eye patch with slightly shaking hands, the silver glittering as she held it to the light. Pressing it to his damaged eye, she made sure it was secure before pulling back, her hand resting on his chin as she appraised his new look.

"That's better." She said, letting go of his chin and setting down the box. "I have another surprise for you too, but that can wait until tomorrow."

He traced his new eye patch with his fingers, getting used to the shape and feel of it.

"And why have you decided to spoil me?"

"No reason."

She was still sat at his feet and had to crane her neck upwards as he stood, towering over her. He nodded and she could’ve sworn she heard an almost imperceptible 'thank you' as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Stayne was up before Ephyra again but stayed as she breakfasted.

"Would you like to ride again?" She asked over her tea.

There was mischief in her voice that made him tip his head at her.

“Perhaps.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back and then we can head out to the stables.”

His lips twisted into a wry smile as she left the room, which he suppressed quickly before anyone could see it. When she returned he followed her out, back through the maze of corridors that still refused to be understood by him. The castle was still upset at him, it seemed.

As they passed by the silver birches and rounded the corner, Stayne stopped in his tracks when he saw the dark horse tied up outside the stables.

"My horse." He muttered under his breath.

He hurried to reunite with his horse and she slowed her pace, watching from afar as he greeted his horse. She felt something bloom in her chest as she watched him talk affectionately to his horse, stroking its muzzle with a warmth she didn’t know he possessed. 

Realising that she had been staring, she shook her head and went to saddle her preferred horse. By the time she had returned, Stayne had saddled his horse, his hand still on it's neck as if he was unwilling to ever let go again.

"We are permitted to stray farther today." She commented. "We may go as far as the Tulgey Wood, do you know it?"

He nodded.

"The Queen has written up a list of ingredients she uses in her spells, if you want something to do. It's some of the more... distasteful things that the others don't want to gather."

She handed him a parchment and then heaved the crossbow she had concealed behind her skirtsto give to him as well. His eyebrows raised as he took the weapon, uncertainly grasping it as his eyes scanned over the parchment.

"A shrew's heart?" He asked, looking up from the list as if making sure that she had, in fact, handed him the right one.

“Yes. We’re very good at collecting herbs and the like, but proper magic requires sacrifice. Most of us have taken vows to not harm another living creature, and even those of us who haven’t are far too squeamish.”

She moved to mount her horse and he followed, relieved at the fact that he didn’t have to worry about breaking this horses back as he mounted it.

“Why even use spells that require such things?”

“Because in order to get what you want, you have to do things you don’t want to do.”

He thought over her words as they rode to the castle boundary. They were halted by guards at the gate and Ephyra produced a scrap of paper which contained the Queen's permission. The guards looked it over thoroughly before reluctantly drawing back their halberds and letting them pass.

Stayne had to wrestle to keep his horse under control as the gates parted, revealing the world beyond the castle boundaries. He tried to follow Ephyra’s pace, sharply tugging at his reins while her horse trotted slowly and patiently beside him. Following the castle border, Tulgey wood came into view on the horizon and Ephyra glanced back to ensure that they were out of sight from the guards. She pulled at her own reins and they slowed to a stop, Stayne's horse pacing impatiently underneath him.

"Go."

"Pardon?" He asked, turning to her.

"Go.” She repeated. “I'll catch you up. All I ask is that you wait at the border, or I’ll have to summon the guards.”

He leaned forward, muttering something to his horse before urging it forward and tearing off in the direction of the Tulgey Wood. Reckless abandon had never been attractive to her before that moment, watching his black hair streak behind him as he rode at frankly astonishing speed. Her own pace was more leisurely, which suited her and her horse down to the ground.

She eventually caught up with Stayne to find him pacing the edge of the tree-line as he chatted with his horse. He pulled his horse around when he saw her, waiting for her to approach.

"I'm glad I didn't have to summon the guard." She called out when she was close enough. "They can be so aggressive."

"Unlike myself?"

“Your aggression is justified. You’ve been stripped of your freedom and locked up in the enemies castle.”

They entered the wood, a familiar place for the both of them. It stood halfway between both of the Queen’s castles and had once been the most vibrant place in Underland, before the Red Queen took control. Now that the White Queen was back on her rightful throne, the woods were blossoming, but still held only a fraction of the beauty they once held. And somewhere among the gnarled trees and twisted roots stood a dilapidated windmill and the remnants of a decades long tea party.

As they trotted onwards, Stayne's keen eye picked up on something moving in the brush. Holding up his hand, his horse stiffened beneath him, pricking its ears. It took a moment longer for Ephyra to notice, but when she did she gently stilled her horse, watching as Stayne dismounted next to her. He crept forward on silent feet, leveling his crossbow at the shrubbery. There was a scurry in the brush and an arrow shot through the air, hitting the creature with a dull thud. Stayne lowered the crossbow and waded into the greenery to pick up his spoils.

"You're a good shot."

She averted her eyes to avoid seeing the animal's corpse in his hands as he emerged. Hiding the creature as best he could, he grabbed the bag attached to his saddle and lumped the limp thing into it.

"I do know how to use a crossbow." He said, matter-of-factly.

“I didn’t know that. You must have all sorts of talents I simply wouldn’t understand.”

He simply scrutinized her with his one good eye, expecting to see her mocking him. However, all he saw was an earnest smile and he had difficulty responding to such a sincere compliment. So, instead of responding, he turned and mounted his horse and they continued through the trees.

Every now and again, Stayne stopped to listen for his prey. Ephyra was no predator though, and after accidentally scaring away the third or fourth creature Stayne had singled out, she decided to distance herself from him. She took her horse deeper into the brush, leaving the horse to graze as she started foraging herself. Picking a purple berry, she inspected it to ensure it’s edibility when there was a disturbance in the leaves above her.

Shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun, she looked up towards the disturbance to see an orange beak poking through the leaves above her. The sight was unmistakable and she stumbled backwards; a Jubjub bird. There weren't supposed to be any left, save from the one the Red Queen had ensnared, and that one had died on the Frabjous Day. The bird didn't care about its own extinction, however, as it dove towards her head. It let out a terrible screech and a blur of black and white feathers clouded her vision. She felt a sharp pain on her forehead which stunned her. It's beak had nicked her, but she imagined that it had intended much worse as it tried to right itself mid-air, climbing higher in its attempt to make another swoop.

Stayne emerged from the undergrowth, crossbow in hand, drawn to the noise of a very familiar bird. He saw Ephyra, her eyes wide and a thin rivulet of blood streaming down her forehead. Another screech sounded and the bird swooped down, its talons extended. It tried to grab her shoulders but only managed to grip one, its talons slicing through her dress and burying into the flesh of her shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain, she tried to wrench the talons from her shoulder but its grip was too strong.

The bird began to beat its powerful wings, lifting her to her toes as she screamed and wriggled. Reflexively, Stayne lifted his crossbow and levelled it at the creature. His arrow stayed true, piercing the creatures eye and it squawked in protest, releasing its grip on Ephyra. Stayne watched as it flew away, the arrow still embedded in its eye, and he ensured that it wasn’t going to wheel around and make another attempt before returning his attention to Ephyra. Blood had started to stain her white dress, the spot on her shoulder growing by the second and Stayne hurriedly holstered his crossbow in order to kneel by her side.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. I don't feel anything." She said distantly, her eyes wide and vacant.

"You will soon."

He whistled and both of their horses returned. He wrapped an arm around her waist and draped hers over his shoulder as he pulled her to her feet.

"Follow us." He commanded Ephyra's horse who bowed, its eyes shining with concern.

"Don't be silly, I can ride."

She tried to loosen herself from Stayne's grip, but it didn't falter.

"No, you can't."

"Are you sure your horse can take the both of us?"

"Easily."

He hitched her up onto the horse, leading her hands around its neck to give her an anchor as he briefly let her go. Mounting the horse behind her, her immediately gripped her waist to stop her from slipping while his other hand took control of the reins. He urged his horse forward, making sure that Ephyra’s horse followed as they went at a gentle trot to ensure that she wasn’t jostled too much. They were going at a decent pace, but it still felt agonisingly slow to Stayne, especially as he felt his hand moisten and pulled it away, only to see it covered in blood.

For Ephyra, the pain was coming to her in ebbs. The dull ache in her shoulder turned into a jabbing pain that suddenly went white hot. Gritting her teeth, she focused on the feeling of Stayne’s broad chest behind her to keep her centred. She imagined his steady heartbeat as she struggled to regulate her own and she concentrated on the firm hand on her waist when she felt her consciousness slipping.

When they finally arrived at the castle gates the guards didn't take time to ask questions; they saw Stayne, a criminal and malefactor, and Ephyra covered in blood and ran forward to apprehend him. Luckily, Stayne had already dismounted and carefully pulled Ephyra down too, fearing that they might have drawn such a conclusion. They seized his arms and he was forced to release Ephyra who sank to the floor the moment she lost his support. He fought against the guards fiercelyto try and return to her, only giving up the fight when a dozen white faced courtiers emerged and surrounded her. As they took her arms and led her inside, Stayne allowed himself to be dragged in the opposite direction, noticing another courtier leading both of their horses back to the stables.

He allowed the guards to take him back up to their annex and secure him in his room, staying to keep watch at his door. Rubbing his hand across his forehead, he paced the room, wondering why he felt sick to his stomach. Perhaps it was the fact that they thought he had hurt her, that they would never release him from the castle again if Ephyra didn’t correct them. Or maybe it was... no.

He flopped onto his bed, determined to stop that line of thought in its tracks. He didn’t get affected by things like that any more. Or so he thought, as he stared at the ceiling which roiled above him, making it difficult to sleep. Another reminder of a past misdeed, something that he hadn’t been forgiven for.

* * *

Awaking early the next morning, Stayne had almost forgotten the incident until after he had changed. The reality hit him hard, and he half expected to find two guards outside his door when he tried to open it. Strangely, there was no-one and he tentatively left the room, crossing over to the common room. He picked at his breakfast, his head starting up when the door opened before him.

Ephyra entered cautiously, wrapped in her robe with a bulk on her shoulder from where she'd been bandaged. Wordlessly, she came to sit opposite him at the table, her eyes downturned and expression conflicted. 

"Thank you. For everything you did yesterday, I don’t know what I would have done without you."

He leaned back in his chair, tipping his head to one side.

"What else would I have done? Leave you bleeding in a clearing?"

"That's what the others thought you’d do."

His expression darkened and she was quick to correct herself.

“What I mean to say is, you didn’t have to. So thank you.”

He nodded, unconsciously matching her reserved energy as he looked down at the table.

"Does it hurt?"

She gingerly touched her bandaged shoulder and, as she did so, Stayne’s eyes drifted over to the gash on her head too.

“A little. Mirana has done her best to minimise the pain, with some of the ingredients that you collected for her.” She smiled before letting her expression drop, chewing her lip instead. “Apparently if the claws had gone in an inch further they would have pierced my heart and I would be dead right now. I owe you my life, Stayne.”

That explained her wariness and the reverence she used in her voice when talking to him. Lifting herself from her chair, she crossed over to Stayne and gently took either side of his face in her hands. He tensed as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, a strange feeling of warmth spreading through his chest as she pulled away. The feeling was completely foreign to him and he found himself reeling, even as she returned to her side of the table and sat down again.

"I'm afraid I don't feel like riding today." She said, smiling coyly as she leaned over to pick up the teapot with her good arm. "You may ride if you wish though."

She finished pouring her tea before reaching into her pocket, taking out a slip of paper and pushing it across the table. He saw that it contained the Queen’s seal, and presumed it was the permission slip they had used to leave the castle.

"You can show it to the guards on the way out." She explained.

"I don't feel much like riding either." He said, sliding it back across the table.

"Keep it." She said, pushing it back. "You might get sick of me by lunchtime and need an escape."

He reluctantly picked it up, slipping it into his own pocket. As she fixed herself some breakfast, her dressing gown slipped from her unbandaged shoulder, revealing her bare skin. She quickly fixed it, redness rising in her pale cheeks as she avoided his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not properly dressed." She apologised. "I usually hold myself to a certain standard of dressing, but I'm afraid my wounds make that quite impossible."

"You think I mind?"

"You don't?"

"I'm not a boy." He spat. "I know what a woman looks like without her corset."

She blushed deeper, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't want to think about how he knew, the intimate evenings he'd had with other women. Fortunately, her eye was caught by movement outside the window and they both watched as a group of chess pieces marched out of the gates.

"Where are they going?" Stayne asked.

"They're off to slay a Jub-Jub bird.”

"I didn't think they were native to here."

"They’re supposed to be extinct." She responded. "Do you know if Iracebeth bred them? Or if the one she ensnared had a child while in her custody?”

Stayne shook his head; she may have, but he didn’t know everything that went on in that castle. Least of all what Iracebeth got up to behind closed doors.

Ephyra finished up her breakfast and he stood, his mind still buzzing. He couldn’t quite tell whether it was from the kiss she had planted on her forehead or her bare shoulder, but either way he needed some air.

"I'm going on a walk.”

"I'll be here when you come back."

* * *

Stayne wandered around the castle, the corridors suddenly making sense and connecting to one another in a reasonable manner. It seemed to have finally forgiven him. He walked for a long time, inside and out of the castle, and when he returned he found her sitting at the window, reading a book. The sight of her made that unpleasant soft feeling in his chest return immediately and, frustratingly, it felt as though he hadn’t left at all.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" She asked, marking her page and setting her book aside

"Yes."

"Would you like to play cards?"

He nodded and she stood, retrieving the cards.

"Rummy?" She asked as she made her way to the table.

Nodding, he sat and she sat opposite him, dealing the cards. She started the game, discarding her first card which showed the Queen of Hearts. His lips tightened and she looked up to him worriedly.

"Would you prefer chess?" She asked quickly.

"I'm no good at chess." He dismissed her, covering the Red Queen with a two of diamonds.

"Good." She smiled. "Me neither."

* * *

Several games later, she was the one to end their streak, exclaiming ‘there’s only so much cards one can play’. She rose from the table and moved to the bookshelf, presumably to pick out another book, and he was suddenly at a loss for what to do. He could ride, he pondered, but the thought turned sour in his mouth when he remembered what had happened last time they went riding. 

"Do you read?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No."

His answer was short but she continued to look at him earnestly, as if expecting more.

“I’ve never liked reading.” He confessed reluctantly. "The words shift around. I can't focus on them."

"That's perfectly normal. Would you like me to read to you?"

"Don't patronise me."

"I'm not."

She looked at him so innocently and eagerly that he reluctantly acquiesced. Upon hearing his concurrence, she picked out a book that she must have been familiar with and settled back into the window seat. She began to read out loud, her voice smooth and practiced as she read. Stayne looked out of the window and let her words wash over him; eventually he did have to admit that he liked listening to her voice. And the story wasn’t half bad either.

He could remember his mother telling him stories when he was a child, but since then he hadn't really allowed any fantasy to adulterate his life. The Red Queen did go through theatrical phases, but they tended not to last long, nor end well. He could still remember that actor strung up on the ramparts in their tights.

It was pleasant listening to another persons story for a change though, especially since his had gone so downhill in the past few days. The plot was engaging and he wondered what he had missed out on with his inability to focus when reading. The story she had picked was short and over too quickly, in his opinion. She closed the book on her finger, looking up at him.

"Would you like me to carry on?"

He pretended to think for a moment before nodding.

* * *

The next few days were lazy. Stayne did take out his horse but he didn't leave the castle grounds, instead opting to merely run laps of the extensive border. Trapped upstairs in their little annex, Ephyra had little choice but to watch as he streaked past the window, a blur of black hair and dark clothing. She had even managed to convince Mirana to erect a small archery station, hidden in a corner so as to not terrify any courtiers that might happen upon it. That occupied him for several hours and gave him another outlet for his pent-up aggression. 

They had almost found a routine when they awoke to soft rain pattering against the windows. It didn’t discourage Stayne from taking his horse out, but once he had returned and himself, Ephyra offered to read again.

Sitting at the seat indented into the large, circular window of their common room, she lifted her legs from the long cushion and patted the space beside her. He approached but didn’t take the seat she had offered, instead choosing to sit on the floor, his back resting against the bench she was sat at.

"Come, get more comfortable."

She handed him down cushions and he tucked one beneath him. Tapping his back, she wedged another cushion behind him as he leaned forward and stretched his long legs out in front of him. Having ensured that he was as comfortable as possible, she settled back into her own seat and began to read.

Over the course of the story, Stayne gradually leaned his head back against the cushions and eventually closed his eyes. Without the threat of his piercing eyes on her, she felt her reservations drop and, tentatively, she reached forward and gently ran her fingers through his dark hair. She had expecting to flinch or pull his head away, so was surprised when he didn’t react at all.

Unbeknownst to her, Stayne was completely and utterly relaxed as her voice washed over him and her fingers threaded through his hair. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so at peace. Normally, peace meant waiting and waiting meant anxiety that made his brain overthink and caused him to lash out, even if he hadn’t intended to. But this peace was different, it was calm and thoughtless, because there was nothing for him to worry about here and tomorrow was pretty much guaranteed. Maybe this place was rubbing off on him after all.

* * *

Every night, an attendant would come up to re-dress Ephyra’s wounds. After a week or so, Stayne noticed that the bulk of bandaging on her shoulder had reduced considerably and she could now lift the teapot without wincing. 

"The Queen is hosting a ball tonight, to celebrate trialling everyone." She mentioned as they took their breakfast. "Will you be attending?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He was going to say something stupid and petulant like 'because I don't want to', before thinking over his answer properly.

“All they’d want to do is judge me.”

“No they wouldn’t.”

“Yes they would. They do it already, watching me as though they’re expecting me to do something.”

“Perhaps you should prove them wrong.”

She took a sip of her tea, but he still looked set in his convictions.

"I've heard the playing cards are attending.” She continued. “They don't have a chance of blending in."

"They also have brains the size of walnuts."

"Don't be cruel." She said disparagingly, but the tiniest of smiles pulled at the corner of her lips.

"I'm going to ride.”

He stood and ended the conversation abruptly. He made it to the door before she made her final comment, as she was wont to do.

"Do think about it." She said. "You might enjoy yourself."

* * *

When Stayne returned, he entered the common room but Ephyra wasn’t there like she usually was. He had noticed that her door was open and wandered back down the corridor to see her sitting before her vanity, another behind her, styling her hair.

"Preparing already?"

His gruff voice made the hairdresser start, but Ephyra looked up and smiled at him through the mirror.

"Perfection takes time."

Since Stayne had made his presence known, the hairdresser’s hands had stilled and he presumed that he was putting her off. The thought amused him and he folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe, determined to stay for as long as possible.

"So you're starting at three?"

“There are only a couple of people adept at styling hair and they have to get around to every person in the castle. Unfortunately I’m high up on the list.”

She fixed her eyes with his through the mirror, a knowing glint in them as she realised what he was doing by sticking around.

“I’m sorry I can’t entertain you.” She continued, almost taunting him. "Would you like to bring the book in?"

Stayne dropped his crossed arms, tipping his head as she looked at him mock-innocently through the mirror. He didn’t want his weaknesses exposed to others, so he uttered a quick ‘no’ before turning and leaving before she could continue.

* * *

Ephyra returned to the common room to find him playing solitaire. Her hair was perfectly styled, a stark contrast to the loose robe she wore. 

"What do you think?"

Stayne looked up from his cards to see her elaborate hair, threaded through with pearls and silver ribbon that caught the light when she turned her head. He opened his mouth, struggling for something to say and she started to laugh.

"All you have to say is that it looks nice.” She said, giggling.

“It looks lovely.” He said, his voice laden with sarcasm whether he intended it to be or not.

"Thank you." She said, curtsying. "Are you still refusing to attend?”

"Yes.”

"Are you sure? I won't be dancing much, just in case-“ She said, gesturing at her shoulder. "-But I would save one for you if you came."

He looked down at his cards, avoiding the topic yet again.

"Do you dance?" She asked, refusing to let him end it there.

"I _can_."

"Did you dance with the Red Queen?"

"Yes."

"Was that- was that quite difficult?"

He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes.

"With the height difference?" She clarified.

His dark expression lingered for another second before clearing, and a wry smile spread across his face.

"It was. I would have loved to have watched us, we must have looked ridiculous."

“I suppose it must be difficult for you to find anyone to dance with.”

As softness entered her voice that he resented and he scooped up his solitaire game, stacking up the cards.

“I’ve made my peace with it. I’m not fond of dancing anyway.” He said, shuffling the cards. “Whist?”

* * *

Once the sun had set, Ephyra stood and informed him that she was going to get ready for the ball. She had been gone for some time when he heard a voice down the hall calling his name. Rising from his position at the table, he went down the hall to Ephyra’s room and lingered outside the door, unsure as to whether he should enter when he heard her voice from behind the door;

“Come in.”

He hesitantly entered the room, only to see that she wasn't there. Entering the room further, his eyes were drawn to the screen in the corner of the room where he could see movement between the cracks.

"Stayne?" Ephyra asked from behind the screen.

"Yes?"

"Would you help me?"

"Of course."

She stepped out from behind the screen, a pure white spectacle dressed in only her chemise and corset, the slightest blush tinting her cheeks. He averted his eyes quickly, only to see her ballroom dress spread out on the bed.

"The dresser is busy." She said quickly. "Would you mind lacing me in?"

He nodded, his eyes still lowered. Picking the dress up, he was careful to treat it delicately with his large hands which made it feel as though he was handling dolls clothing. He knelt down and spread the dress out on the floor so she could step into it He picked it up, careful to be gentle with the delicate dress. He spread it out on the floor so she could step into it. He bowed before her. From his lowered position, all he could see was her stockinged feet and shoes decorated with a white rosette.

Once she had stepped into the skirt, he started to pull it up her body. His hands dragged up her hips and over her waist, gingerly guiding her hands into the armholes before smoothing it over her corseted body. She picked at the dress as he threaded the lace through the last few eyelets in her bodice, pulling it until the back met and tying a small knot so it kept. Once he was satisfied with the fit, he carefully pulled out the ringlet of hair trapped beneath the dress and let it settle over her back again. He could see their reflections in the mirror, a soft blush colouring her cheeks, and he was suddenly overtaken with a dark urge.

He’d been subject to these urges before around Ephyra, but so far he had managed to push them away without much resistance. This time though it was powerful and overwhelming, the need to kiss her fiercely, drag the dress from her body and force her onto the bed. Instead, he just clenched his fist at his side and tried to control his expression so as to not alarm her.

"Thank you." She said over her shoulder when he didn’t say anything.

“No problem.”

“I’m going to go down in a moment.” She told him. “An appropriate outfit should be in your wardrobe if you do want to come down at any point.”

He nodded before quickly turning to leave the room before the urge got too strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Even upstairs, hidden away in their little annex, Stayne could still hear the music and chatter coming from the party downstairs. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he resolved to go downstairs, but only to skirt around the sidelines and watch from afar, if possible.

On his way down, he didn’t come across a single soul, a rarity in this castle. Clearly, everyone was attending the ball. Despite not knowing where the ballroom was, he could easily follow the noise and, before long, he arrived at an open set of double doors which perfectly framed the party going on beyond. It was a dazzling sight, whether you were fond of the aesthetic or not. Large white archways separated the dance floor from the onlookers, the vaulted ceilings holding chandeliers which dripped crystals. Everywhere you looked there were candles lit to illuminate the ballroom, the light reflecting off of the silver accents on the dancer’s attire.

Back with the Red Queen, balls were strained affairs where one wrong move could end up with someone losing their head. But this was a work of art, a snapshot of respite in the tiresome drag of everyday life.

Eventually he spotted a familiar face among the dancers, and the corner of his lip twisted upwards. Ephyra was dancing, her smile still vibrant despite the pain she must feel keeping her arm in an elevated position. He finally understood why it was worth taking so long to get ready; she did look truly stunning, and the sight of her almost took his breath away.

The dance drew to a close and every couple parted to clap. New couples approached the dance floor while others filtered off for a break or some refreshments. Ephyra was among the them, excusing herself from her partner and disappearing into the crowd. While he tried to find her again, another dance started, white figures blurring before his eyes until it was hard to make out any faces at all in the crowd.

Then a door opened to his right. He froze, only to see Ephyra walking through it, her bright, practiced smile nowhere to be seen as her hand held her wound. Upon seeing Stayne, her pained expression vanished and returned to the easy smile from before, her hand dropping from her shoulder.

"Stayne. I was just about to come up and see you."

Coming to his side, she watched the dance through the door as he was doing.

"I'm sure you'd make a magnificent dancer." She commented. 

He shifted uncomfortably against the door frame, his eyes fixed on the dance floor. 

"They'd all stare at me."

"Only because you're so tall."

"They all despise me."

"I don't." She said softly. "Come in and dance with me."

She tentatively reached out, brushing her fingertips against the back of his hand. He flinched away, his arms almost reflexively crossing over his chest. 

"So grumpy. This is supposed to be a celebration."

Rising to her toes, she pulled one of his arms loose and pulled him back into the corridor. He reluctantly followed, watching as she took his other hand and began to sway on her feet. She arranged their arms into a dancing position, only wincing when she lifted her arm higher than her shoulder.

"I see you're wearing your formal wear. Even though you weren't going to attend the ball."

He lifted his gaze to the ceiling and smiled, poking his tongue in his cheek.

"It suits you well." 

The music swelled and Stayne lifted her well arm to spin her around. She laughed softly, taking his hand again and assuming their position. 

"Who were you dancing with?" He asked.

"No-one of importance. Why, are you jealous Stayne?”

Instead of answering, he stooped over and wrapped an arm around the back of her legs. She giggled as he lifted her from the floor, finally able to look into his eyes as he lifted her to his level. He continued to dance as her feet dangled, his strength evidenced by the unfaltering grip he kept on her body as he easily kept her from the floor. His eyes were filled with characteristic intensity that she had trouble looking away from as her practiced smile slowly faded. It felt almost as though their heads were gravitating towards one another when suddenly the door down the hall opened. 

Stayne quickly dropped Ephyra who span around to see a woman in a white dress passing gracefully down the hall. She bowed her head at Ephyra but then looked up at Stayne with barely disguised disgust, her pace quickening as she hurried down the hallway. 

“I’m sorry they’re not kinder.” Ephyra apologised once the woman was out of earshot. “You would have thought they’d have enough practice at it.”

He took her hand, the softness of his grip accepting her apology in itself. Lifting her hand, he pressed it to his lips and they brushed over the lace of her glove.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." He mumbled before dropping her hand.

Turning on his heel, he began to walk down the corridor where he had come from. She clutched her hand to her chest, her thumb running over the back of her hand as she watched his retreating body.

* * *

It was some time after midnight when the party finally died down. The band packed up their instruments and those who didn't wish to retire wandered the grounds before going to sleep, exchanging sweet nothings and secret kisses in the solitude of the extensive gardens. 

The commemorative rose garden was less traversed. It served as a reminder, the white roses a symbol of revolution, to not let anyone like Iracebeth get into power again. Ephyra padded across the cobblestones on bare feet, wrapping her dressing gown around herself as the cool night air hit. Her hair had since been freed from its elaborate style, forgotten threads of silver shining in the moonlight. She paused when she came to the rose garden, her eyes running over the familiar silhouette leaning against the balustrade.

"I thought I might find you here."

The slightest turn of his head indicated that he had heard her. She padded up behind him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I got worried when you weren't upstairs. I thought it all might have been too much for you." 

"I needed to think." 

She looked up to him, tightening her arms around herself.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Stay." He said in an undertone, so quiet he could barely be heard.

Settling herself against the balustrade, she looked out over the roses, the silence almost deafening after the lively party.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked over to him. 

"The future."

“I promised that I would get you out of here, and that promise still stands.”

“But what if I can’t ever leave?”

She looked up at him but his eyes were still on the garden, his jaw firmly set.

“You know, I didn’t feel like I belonged when I first came here.” She offered.

That seemed to catch his attention and he angled his head down towards her.

"Everyone was so beautiful and graceful, I didn't think I was ever going to fit in. I felt so awkward and clumsy next to all of them, but after a lot of imitation and repetition I grew used to the new way of living. But, with you Stayne, I feel I could sooner ask Tweedledum and Tweedledee to separate than for you to become one of the Queen's courtiers."

He sighed, leaning forward to rest his head in his hand. His gaze was in the middle distance and she could tell that he was lost in thought, miles away from herself and the garden and the castle.

“So what happens if I do get out?” He asked softly.

“We’ll find you a little hut in the forest somewhere. You can be self-sufficient, catching game, maybe selling it to the Queen if you would like.”

“You’ve thought about this more than I have.” He commented, his jaw shifting. “I fear I haven’t behaved well enough to earn my freedom.”

It was then that she wished that he wasn't so damn tall, wished that she could look into his eyes. So, on a whim, she lifted herself up onto the balustrade, careful not to catch her nightdress on the rough stone. On the mount, her head was almost level with his but still not quite reaching it. He pointedly avoided her gaze, so she ran her eyes over his strong jaw and the pale stretch of skin rising from his collar.

“It’s just takes practice, learning to control your urges. I’ve always thought that life is rather like a walk through a field of roses. You must be pretty in order to match the flowers, smiling and gracious, even though their thorns are tearing your skin apart beneath the blooms. Some of us are better than others at hiding the hurt.”

She took his chin in her hand, gently leading his face towards hers so she could see the expression in his eyes. Her heart stuttered at the dark intensity of them, entirely focused on her.

“I never much liked roses.” He muttered.

“Me neither.”

His skin was warm against her fingers and she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to be closer to that roughness, that intensity, that heat. And just as she had lectured him about control and swallowing his urges, she gave in to one of hers, leaning forward to press her lips against his.

It was a staggering feeling, the way his lips made her head spin and heart beat so fast that she worried it was going to explode out from her chest. Amid the maelstrom, she had the presence of mind to brace her hand against his chest to ensure that she didn’t fall. Once the overwhelming dizziness had subsided, she realised that Stayne hadn’t moved a muscle since she had kissed him.

She seemed to plummet from the high she’d risen to, uncertainty coursing through her. She separated their lips, her eyes darting over Stayne who was completely and utterly immobile.A shudder of regret ran through her and she dropped from the balustrade, quickly distancing herself from him.

"Goodnight, Stayne." She whispered.

As she padded away, she looked back to see that he was still frozen in the same position, unmoving. She wondered how she could have read the situation so poorly as she made her way through the castle, back up to her room.

* * *

Entering the common room the next morning, she hesitated upon seeing Stayne already sat at the table. He turned his head to watch her lingering in the doorway, pinning her in place with his eyes and she felt her heart leap into her throat. They both opened their mouths at the same time to speak, but stopped when they noticed the other person do the same. He bowed his head, allowing her to speak first.

"I'm sorry. About last night." She began nervously.

"There's no need to be sorry."

She risked a look at his eyes, her stomach clenching when she saw the look in them. A fresh wave of embarrassment overtook her and she looked away quickly; despite the fact that he wasn’t making a fuss, she still felt the weight of his judgement on her, even without words.

"I've never... I shouldn't have.. "

She flustered and he stood, abruptly. Immediately she cut herself off, lowering her head as she awaited his response. She imagined that he was going to storm off, as he was prone to, or even worse berate her. That was something she couldn't stand and worried she would break down if he did raise his voice at her.

He came to stand before her, his form eclipsing her own as he loomed over her. She stumbled away from him until her back hit the wall, but he kept drawing nearer until their bodies were only a hair’s breadth apart. When he did eventually speak, his voice was low and gravelly and she felt a shudder run up her spine.

“It’s fortunate you stopped when you did last night, or I might not have been able to stop myself from doing this.”

In an instant, his lips were on hers and her head collided with the wall behind her at the roughness of his actions. She let out a small nose of shock, her eyes wide as he kissed her eagerly. It was only when his hands ran over her uncorseted waist that she allowed herself to relax into his touch, closing her eyes and curling her hands into his collar.

He was the first to break the kiss, keeping their foreheads close so they both breathed the same heady air.

“If you wanted this, then why didn’t you act like it last night?” She uttered, sliding her hand up to his neck where she could feel his pulse beating furiously beneath her fingers. 

He simply kissed her again, numbing her brain so that she almost forgot the question she had asked by the time he answered it.

“I wasn’t expecting it.” He muttered against her lips.

She pushed languidly at his chest, tipping her head at him when he had backed away enough for her to see his face in its entirety. He looked almost annoyed at the fact that he couldn’t just kiss her without being questioned, but allowed her to ask what she needed in order to surrender herself entirely to him.

“So you decided not to respond?”

“Think of it from my perspective. In what world does the maiden fall in love with the bloodless criminal? I thought I was dreaming and by the time I realised I wasn’t, you had already gone.”

“You’re not bloodless.” She objected.

“You’re the first to think it.”

The corner of his lip twitched upwards and he leaned forward to kiss her again, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. He sighed, watching her impatiently.

"We shouldn't do this. You're under my care. It's... unprofessional of me."

"Damn professionalism. Do you want this?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss me."

* * *

Some time later, Ephyra looked up over her hand of cards, eyeing Stayne curiously.

"When did you know?"

His eyes lifted to her own before sliding back down to the table, his eyebrows creasing in thought.

"When you read out loud." He said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "No-one's ever done anything like that for me. You?"

She flustered slightly, looking down at the three of hearts in her hand.

"I- I’ve always thought of you as handsome, but I didn't know I felt about you in that way until..."

"Last night?”

She nodded, her eyes still resolutely on the card in her hands.

"Then what about yesterday? Was the dresser truly busy?" 

Her fingers tapped against the card and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"How dare you, of course they were." She responded, pretending to take offence. “You did surprise me with how gentle your hands were though. I know they’re not accustomed to such delicate work.”

He dropped his cards on the table dismissively and passed around the table to kneel at her side. She watched his movements with an element of disbelief, still unable to come to terms with the fact that Stayne was kissing her, willing to prostrate himself at her feet. 

"I'll touch you as gently as you like, as often as you like." He promised in a grave voice.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Responding passionately, his hands skimmed around her waist, drawing her body closer to his. She ran her own hand through his dark hair, her fingers balling into a fist in his locks as the kiss deepened. In the heat of the kiss, he started hitching her skirt up, the back of his hand dragging over her stockinged calf, her bare thigh. She braced her hand against his wrist and he drew back slightly, his breath warm on her lips. 

"I-I've never done this before." She said, stumbling over her words slightly. "I-I mean, I've kissed before, but it's never felt like this."

His hand was warm on her thigh, his thumb tracing gentle circles onto her skin. A soft blush coloured her cheeks and she shuddered when he touched her; she was so innocent he was almost intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to destroy her innocence, break her apart beneath his fingers until she was a whining mess beneath him. But she was fragile, delicate, and he had to restrain himself in order not to scare her away.

"Don't worry. I’ll take care of you."

He tried to kiss her but she turned her face away, her eyes downcast.

"I don't-" She said, screwing her face up. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never do that." 

Running his eyes over her tense body, his distanced himself both physically and mentally. He was used to hunting prey, and he knew the look in a rabbit’s eyes before it bolted.

“We don’t have to go any further.”

He tried lifting his hand from her thigh, but the hand she had braced against his wrist now tightened, ensuring that it stayed in place.

“I trust you, Ilosovic.”

The mention of his first name made his eyes soften and he drew her closer, resting his cheek against her own to speak in her ear.

“I have a small confession to make.” He muttered. “It’s never felt like this for me before either.”

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips and she kissed him again. When he pulled back, he looked at her earnestly to see that the terrified look had gone, only to be replaced with eager anticipation.

“Do you want this?" 

She nodded and he skimmed his hand up her other thigh, settling himself between her legs and bunched up skirts.

"Good."

* * *

After that point, they kissed often and sweetly. They kissed when her bandages were finally removed from her shoulder, they kissed in the stable when she could ride again and they kissed triumphantly when Mirana granted him a retrial.

In the assembled court Stayne stood upon hearing his name. As he passed by the white faced courtiers, he was reminded of the first time he’d walked through the court, battle scarred and expecting the worst. A profusion of things had changed since then; his clothing now almost fit in with Mirana’s interior decorating, only a shade darker, he had met a peaceable woman and through her association with him had been taught compassion again. The only thing that remained the same was the pit in his stomach that told him to expect the worst when he entered that courtroom.

Joining Ephyra at the front of the court, she looked up at him reassuringly as he faced Mirana. He bowed at her, much to Ephyra’s relief, showing the Queen the proper courtesy without having to be prompted. Ephyra had to fight for this retrial, so naturally she had schooled him in etiquette beforehand. Misconduct on his part wasn't about to ruin it for them.

Mirana nodded at Ephyra who curtsied before turning to address the court.

“I’ve requested a retrial today for Ilosovic Stayne, who has been under my care since his boarding at the castle. I believe that his stay here has successfully rehabilitated him and that he should be allowed his freedom. I know that I cannot convince the court one way or the other, but I do ask that you keep an open mind and consider the change that he has undergone, instead of focusing on what cannot be changed.”

She nodded, marking the end of her speech before sitting back down. Mirana raised her hand and everyone's eyes turned to her as she began to speak.

“The only reason I have allowed this retrial is because of Ephyra’s persistence." She said, her steely grey eyes fixing on his. “Personally, I would have waited another year or so, but I will allow the court to have their say. If anyone wishes to make a testimony to Stayne’s character, please raise your hand now.”

Stayne looked over his shoulder to see a number of hands lift and his stomach sank. The Queen’s attendant called on a woman who stood and curtsied when they called on her.

"When Stayne first arrived his gaze was very unkind. The trees shrunk away, just from his look, but now is gaze is... different. I don’t know what has changed, but the trees don't shy away from him any more.”

She sat down and the attendant called on another, a rather shy but determined woman who gave her testimony despite trembling and stuttering under the number of eyes on her.

“Once, when I struggled to reach a vase from a high shelf, Stayne actually offered to help me. I didn’t know him personally, but this only makes me believe that he really must be a good person to offer his help to a stranger.”

The attendant continued to make their way around the remaining hands, most of them positive save from two people who obviously still carried a grudge from the Red Queen’s days. Ephyra was saved for last, and as she stood every eye fixed on her, including Stayne’s who watched her fondly as she expressed her point of view.

“I was charged with watching over Stayne, and though I was... apprehensive at first, I’ve never been one to give up, least of all with a supposed lost cause. Though the beginning of his stay was rocky, he showed an aptitude for kindness that came to light fully after my incident in the forest. If it hadn’t been for Stayne, I believe I would be dead on the forest floor right now.”

This rather brash statement started a trickle of mutterings which took a raised hand from Mirana to silence.

“Although some of you do not like the fact that he did not integrate himself fully into castle life, he did all that was asked of him. He behaved himself and did not make one attempt to escape, even when we were given permission to leave the grounds. It is my belief that he has been fully rehabilitated and that we have done as much as we can in making Stayne a reputable member of society.”

When she sat down again, Ephyra reached over to brush her hand against his, her touch feather light. The attendant looked for reassurance from the Queen before wrapping up the proceedings.

"All those in favour of granting Stayne his freedom, please raise your hand."

Ephyra raised her hand eagerly and both her and Stayne looked over their shoulders at the other raised hands. The knot in his stomach lessened slightly when he saw the number of hands that ruled in his favour. He thought it was nothing short of a miracle to have anyone on his side save from Ephyra, and she was a miracle incarnate. Once the attendant had finished counting, they noted down the number before asking the opposite.

"All those in favour of a longer rehabilitation, please raise your hand." 

Again, looking over their shoulders Ephyra and Stayne saw a smattering of hands but the outcome was obvious, just from the amount of time it took the attendant to count the hands this time around. They double checked their numbers before raising their head and announcing the outcome officially.

"The court has ruled in favour of granting Stayne his freedom."

A polite applause started and Stayne felt a heavy weight lift from his chest, the relief spreading through him making him want to slide to the floor.

"This ends this courts proceedings. Thank you so much for your time."

The courtiers filtered out, eager to get on with their own tasks, but Mirana beckoned Stayne forward and Ephyra hung back too to watch their interaction. The White Queen took his hand, cupping her other hand over his as he took it.

"You've been given a second chance, Stayne. Don't squander it.” She said in a grave voice. “I won't hesitate to capture you if do you decide to break the rules again. I won't let my kingdom live in fear as it did before."

Her eyes took on a faraway look and she lowered them to the floor, working past the memory of her sister and the lives they had eked out while she was in power. Then she shook her head and allowed a bright smile to grace her features.

"You may stay here, if you wish, but I imagine that you will want to leave. If you do, then I will give you anything you need in order to sustain yourself. You can make an appointment with my advisor and they will arrange everything for you."

Releasing his hand, her eyes moved past Stayne to Ephyra who was watching from afar. She beckoned her over and Ephyra followed her orders, coming to stand at Stayne’s side. 

"You're officially released from your duties, but I know you’ll keep an eye on Stayne nonetheless. You two have grown quite close, haven’t you?”

Her voice was verging on accusatory and Stayne and Ephyra exchanged a look. Mirana laughed, the sound like the tinkling of a bell, as they did so and shook her head. He didn’t ask any further questions as she dismissed them, much to their relief, and they travelled alone up to their little annex. Few words were spoken, and it was only when they ascended their personal staircase that Stayne vented his frustrations, safe in the knowledge that they wouldn’t be overheard.

“What a farce. People giving insights into my character based on a single interaction, sometimes not even that. Talking as though they know me and my inner thoughts. Did you notice that they didn’t think to question me to see whether I had changed? Dullards, the lot of them.”

“Except for me?” She asked, hoping to dispel his anger with her charm.

He paused in the corridor at the top of the stairs, his harsh expression softening as he reached out to press his palm to her cheek.

“Except for you.”

“Do you remember what I said, about getting your own little hut?”

“Yes.” He said, looking to the floor, his jaw shifting. “But what- what if I don’t want to leave?”

"You don't want to stay here Stayne. You'll go mad."

“I’ll go mad without you.”

She laughed breathily, tapping on his upper arm, a habit that she had only got into as of late. It was an indication for him to lean down so she could kiss him. Her other attempts had left him doubled over with laugher, which achieved the right goal but she didn’t want to have to make a fool of herself every time she wanted to kiss him. 

“Don’t go mad on my account.” She whispered against his lips before kissing him. “I am allowed to leave the castle, you know. I’m not so romantic as to drop everything and stop being a courtier for you, but I could come and visit you. Provided that you don’t move too far away, of course.”

“Would you?”

This time she laughed properly, amused by his absurd question.

“Of course I would. I love you, Ilosovic.”

He bent down, wrapping his arm around the backs of her legs and lifting her off of her feet so her eyes were level with his as he rose. She pushed his dark hair away from his good eye; she was fully expecting him not to respond in kind, but her heart still hammered in her chest, so hard that she was sure he could feel it through his chest. His lips lifted into a wry smile as she ran her thumb over his eyepatch, his arms tightening around her tiny body.

“I love you too.”

* * *

From then on, Stayne lived in a hut in the woods and sustained himself by harvesting ingredients and catching game. More often than not he sold his spoils to the castle as he often collected more than he could go through himself. His horse was his company when Ephyra wasn’t around, and he was perfectly content with that, so long as he wasn’t surrounded by hypocritical courtiers that judged his every move.

Ephyra had promised him every weekend, but she often visited more as the ride was short, especially on the back of Stayne’s powerful horse. His hut was stark and solitary, but she endeavoured to make it more comfortable when she visited, bringing in wildflowers and draping a handmade quilt over the bed to add colour to the otherwise depressing room. She read to him on stormy evenings, sitting between his legs on the bed, her back pressed against his chest while his hand idly ran through her hair.

Despite hiding the scar on her shoulder for the better part of a year, she eventually returned to lower necklines where her scars would be clearly visible. There was something freeing about embracing the imperfection, standing out from the others in such a minute yet powerful way. She had been taught all her life to strive for perfection, but perfection was a construct and by embracing her scars it meant that she didn’t have to spend her life hiding. Scars were simply a part of life, inside and out, and they were nothing to be ashamed of; Stayne had taught her that.


End file.
